Le présentiment de la nuit pluvieuse
by klainessyu'zz
Summary: Harry à été réveillé dans la nuit par un éclair beaucoup plus puisant que les autres, pendant une tempête qui c'était abattu sur tout Poudlard d'un seul coup. Harry eu un pré-sentiment comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant.


J'ai écrit cet OS alors que j'était en train d'en écrire une autre et d'un coup il s'est mis à pleuvoir des cordes et je me suis imaginer une histoire entre Harry et Draco et cet OS m'et venu directement en tête. Donc je me suis arrêtée dans la progression de le fiction que j'était en train d'écrire et je me suis lancée dans celle-ci. Voilà l'histoire de cette fiction :)

Alors si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un pour cette fiction ... remercier la pluie :D

Ceci dit : Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La nuit... elle remplis chaque recoins des couloirs de Poudlard, achevant une dure journée pour certains et en commençant une pour d'autres quelque par dans le monde...

Harry dormait très paisiblement, dans son immense lit à baldaquin de préfet en chef, recouvert d'épaisses couvertures en laine. Subitement, une pluie soudaine et foudroyante s'abattît contres les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre, déchiquetant ses volets et arrachant un petit sursaut de la part d'Harry qui fut aussitôt réveillé mais pas effrayé pour autant. Il se retourna dans son lit, dos à la fenêtre, pour pouvoir de nouveau somber dans les bras de Morphée.

-« Quelqu'un va les réparer demain après cette tempête … »Bâillât-il avant de s'endormir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Un éclair plus fort, plus lumineux, et plus électrique zébra le ciel et réveillât de nouveau le survivant d'un bon et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine sans raisons apparentes. Harry avait été pris d'un pré-sentiment comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant et était maintenant pris de panique folle (et accessoirement totalement réveillé.)

Il enfilât une paire de bottes, que Hermione lui avaient offerte, ne pris même pas le temps de s'habiller convenablement et sortit de sa chambre en courant Merlin ne sait où. Plus il se rapprochait de la grande cour et plus son cœur s'accélérait et se serrait en même temps, il avait l'impression de suffoquer mais continuait à courir à en perdre haleine même si il savait que son cœur s'arrêterait surement d'ici là.

Après une course folle à travers tout Poudlard, Harry s'arrêtât enfin, au beau milieu de la grande cour de Poudlard. Il avait vu juste, son cœur s'arrêtât net au moment où il aperçut une silhouette au loin, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la pluie s'abattant directement sur celle-ci. Mais elle restait là, sans bouger et Harry ne parvînt pas à faire mieux, car il restait aussi figé qu'une statue devant se tableau triste et effrayant. Un éclaire s'abattu sur la silhouette qui fut soulevée par une force invisible puis retombât au sol comme un vulgaire chiffon. Cette vision d'horreur fit apparemment sortir Harry de sa torpeur car il accourût aussitôt sur cette silhouette et s'y laissa tomber à quelques centimètres. Il arrêta de nouveau tout mouvement et écarquillât les yeux en reconnaissant immédiatement la même personne habitant ses rêves les plus doux et ses pensées les plus romantiques. Il retirât ses lunettes, les déposa sur la pelouse mouillée, posa l'objet de ses désir sur ses genoux après l'avoir sérer contre lui. Il le secouât doucement lui murmurant son prénom et lui caressant les cheveux blond, mouillées jusqu'à la racine.

-« Draco, Draco, je t'en supplie … parle moi … répond moi … réveil toi … tu dois vivre … DRACO ! »

Draco ne bougeait pas et Harry-Qui-Ne-Pleurait-Jamais-Potter se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, de son âme et de son cœur en criant le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait, qu'il aime, et qu'il aimera à jamais, pour l'éternité.

Draco bougeât un cil, puis ouvrit laborieusement les yeux et vit un magnifique jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraude qui le tenait dans ses bras en pleurant et criant son nom de toutes ses forces, et ce jeune homme s'avéra être Harry Potter. Draco le trouvait aussi attirant qu'avec ses lunettes et magnifique lorsqu'il pleurait. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être dans ces bras là… Draco se sentait fondre et les larmes lui vinrent immédiatement lorsqu'il réalisât que Harry était en train de pleurer et cause de lui.

Le brun était beaucoup trop occupé à pleurer et crier qu'il ne vit pas que la cause de sa si profonde tristesse était en train de se réveiller. Mais en posant son regard triste sur le visage de son ange, il resta stupéfait devant les deux perles grises presque bleu si près de son visage, des larmes traçant de longs sillons le long de ses joues, se mêlant aux goutes d'eau de pluies. Soudain Harry éclairât son visage d'un grand sourire de soulagement mais resta tout de même assez inquiet face à l'état de Draco.

-« Draco... pourquoi ? »

-« j'ai … essayé de contrer l'éclaire… mais … il était trop long … et … mon bouclier à résisté le temps qu'il finisse puis … un petit éclaire m'as frappé… et… je suis retombé …alors que j'essayais… de léviter jusqu'à ma chambre... »Draco était faible et ne parvenait pas à parler très distinctement mais Harry comprit et le serra plus contre lui.

-« Pourquoi est-tu venu ici alors que tu as peur des orages Draco ?

-« Mon … mon père me disait … qu'un Malfoy se doit …d'être indestructible… et de n'avoir peur …de rien, donc ce soir… j'ai pris le peut de courage …qu'un Serpentard puisse avoir …et je me suis lancer… »

-« Oh, Draco comme j'y eu peur »

-« Arrêtes… tu avais … seulement peur que … je ne puisse pas … jouer le match de quiddich … contre toi… c'est tout Potter ! » Draco souffrait autant sentimentalement que physiquement et Harry le remarquât immédiatement.

-« C'est faut ! »

-« Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point …tu représente plus qu'un simple adversaire... ou qu'une simple Némésis… à mes yeux …Harry» Le ton de Draco s'était adoucit et il paraissait sincère.

-« Je tien à toi beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Draco »Harry était tendre et recommençait à caresser quelques mèches de cheveux de Draco.

Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin des yeux d'Harry et c'est à ce moment là que Draco sus toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

-« Je t'aime, Harry …. Je t'aime tellement … si tu savait »

Harry resta bouche bée et lui sourit tendrement en reprenant ses esprits.

-« Je t'aime plus encore Draco, je t'aime tellement … si tu savais »Reprit Harry en sanglotant.

Harry se penchât pour prendre possession des lèvres sur lesquelles il fantasmait depuis si longtemps et en profitât un long moment avant de porter Draco en princesse sous la pluie qui avait redoublée d'intensité depuis plusieurs heures, l'emmena dans sa chambre et restât dormir avec lui jusqu'au lendemain, Draco bien en sécurité dans ses bras et les gambes entremêlées à ceux d'Harry.

Cette nuit pluvieuse restera encrée dans la mémoires des deux jeunes sorciers jusqu'à la fin de leur jours.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS :)

Gross bizzouxxx à tous

Et je tenait à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés pour mes précédentes fictions ^^

Je vous adores ! à bientôt ;D


End file.
